No Regrets
by Natsume a.k.a daisuki hirai
Summary: Originally One-Shot You're 15. He's 21. You're merely a child to everyone. He's an adult. You love him. But does he love you back? KyoyaXOCXHikaru
1. LoVe

Hirai: Okay this is my first shot. So enjoy.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

"Kyoya!!!Kyoya!!!"  
"Kyoya!!! WAIT UP!!" You yelled while you ran to catch up with him. He halted as soon as he heard your active voice and let out a heavy sigh.  
You quickly jumped onto his back, happily letting your arms wrap around his neck. Well, now you're at Class 3-A, middle section and Kyoya? He's working in his father's hospital.

So, now there's a huge difference of height between Kyoya and you. (Imagine a 180cm person with 150 cm person) Yeah... you're still a young teen.  
"What is it now? Kanazawa Kaoruko" Kyoya sighed heavily, knowing it's you. Yup, you really like Kyoya since he helped you out a lot after your parents passed away. In fact you've always wished that your age would raise to 18 years old, even though it's just one day. It's just that Kyoya doesn't know it.  
"Let's eat lunch together!" You chirped happily. "Still active as ever…Kaoruko…" he sighed heavily as he ate the lunch that you cooked. "So how does it taste?" you asked as you sat beside him waiting for his reply.

"...It's not too sweet…" he stated as he ate every last bit of the cake you baked. "Eh!!?? I thought I added a lot of sugar…" you whined, but kind of happy. You don't know why even when sometimes the food doesn't turn out well, he always finished eating and, the weirdest thing is, that he really likes sweet stuff. He had a lot of fan girls in the hospital of his; when you say a lot, it's a lot. That ticked you off since they always gave you dirty looks when you talked to Kyoya, but you didn't really mind since you really liked him.  
"I give 50% for this…" he stated. "Ha! I've improved 10 marks!" you perked, hugging him and not noticing his blush.  
"…Kaoruko! I ca-can't breath…" he choked as you let him go, blushing.  
"Ne, ne? Kyoya! Your birthday is coming soon! It's two weeks from now right? Wanna go out??" you asked. Hopefully he'll say yes.  
He nodded expressionless, he was always like that. "YAY!!!" you smiled. "Ja-ne! Kyoya!!I have classes to attend to!" you waved as you skipped to the school. You can't wait for Kyoya's birthday to come. You're gonna make the best cake ever for him.

~After school~

You're now currently looking for Kyoya. Your eyes widened as you saw him talking to a pretty lady.  
"Isn't that Ohtori's fiancé?" you heard one of the fan girls whisper. "Yeah…I think so…"  
"She's pretty isn't she?" "Ah…I wish I was her!!" you heard them squeal loudly.  
He should have told you he had a lover. Why didn't he tell you about it? Tears flowed freely from your eyes as you walked up to him, staring at him with a hurtful look. "BAKA!!" you yelled and you ran off. "Oii...Kaoruko? Wha-" he was cut off by his fiancé. "Who's she? Your little sister?" she asked. Kyoya just sighed. "Nothing…Now let's continue, shall we?"

~The next day~

Back to you.  
'Baka KYOYA!! Why didn't he even bother to chase me?! That does it!' you mentally scolded him. But why are you here? You're now doing grocery shopping. "Kao-chan?" you heard a man call you, the shop keeper to be exact. You always shopped here since you always came and bought things here, just to make Kyoya food. "Ah, Sumimasen…I want a…(Insert anything that you want to buy to make a strawberry cake for Kyoya)…"  
"Arigato, Kao-chan! See you soon!" the shop keeper waved happily at you which you returned. "Baka Kyoya…" you muttered bitterly as you stomped back to your apartment.

-X-X-

In Kyoya's office…  
Achoo…. 'Someone been talking behind my back….'  
"Kyoya-kun?" his fiancé asked. "Nothing…I have already said that I won't be engaged you anymore?" he spat. "Why? Why? Is it because of that Kid?" she shot back. "(Fiance's name), you should understand that I…"  
SLAP!!!  
"Kyoya-kun…I appreciate you more than that little brat…how could you? Last time you accepted me…but now you just dump me?You're dad won't be happy about this..."  
"Our engagement just ends here…" Kyoya stated with an expressionless look on his face a he rubbed his cheek.  
"You'll regret it," she said as she stomped off and slammed the door.

~So…when the day comes…~

Now you're currently waiting for him outside his office placing the cake on your lap. The cake was wrapped in a white box with grey ribbon on it. Today's the day, you don't bother to know why you came in the first place. First of all you really haven't seen him for about two weeks and you really missed him. "What are you doing here? This is not a playground!" you heard one fan girl talking to you. "But why are you here?" you asked curiously. "Because he's my lover!" she answered while the other fan girls nodded. Since you're younger than them they think you're still a kid to pick on. They've got some nerve to do this. You're a commoner to them, you're just a scholarship student in Ouran. What's the big deal?

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" one of the fan girls roared as she grabbed your wrist, making the cake drop. "Ah…It's out of shape already…"you kneel down beside the cake, glaring at them. Tears didn't flow from your eyes but they just stayed at the side of the eyes, slightly blurring your vision.  
"Listen kid, This is no playground! So get lost!"  
"Yeah! Get lost Kid!"

"But-but he promised me!" you cried as you rubbed your falling tears from your cheek. "I really, really like him…" you continued.  
Suddenly you felt someone lift you up letting you stand on your feet.  
"Then don't stop liking me…." You heard the voice. "Kyoya?" your eyes widened. "Ah…Kyoya-kun This kid... she was trying to disturb you…" one of the fan girls tried to cover up her act.  
"I don't know what's going on…but from my eyes…I see that you all were bullying her…" he gave them a disgusted look.  
"Kyoya?" your eyes widened as you felt yourself being thrown over his shoulder. "Put me down…" you demanded as you hit Kyoya's back even though there's no effect for him.

Finally both of you reached the park and he let you down. When he finally noticed that you were holding a wrapped present. "W-Why?" you asked. "Is this my gift?" he asked. Before you answered, he snatched away the present and opened it quickly.

"S-sorry…I-It's out of shape…" your voice sounded worried. "It's delicious…" he smiled and took a bite from it.  
He smiled? He smiled at you for the first time…It's a real smile you see from him. You blushed, seeing he smiled so happily.  
You paused while blushing from head to toe. "Are you mad at me?" he asked worriedly. "You should've told me that you have a fiancé…" you sniffed.  
"Eh? Is that all!? She's not my fiancé. Actually she was but I didn't want her to be my fiancé…" he smiled at you and ruffled your hair and you pushed his hand away, sniffing. "Why…?" you asked.

"Because I already love someone don't you get it? Why do you think I would lie to a girl who is years younger than me!?" he raised his voice but before you noticed, he pinned you to the wall. "Actually I didn't want to let you run away that time! I always get excited when you hug me from the back…make me food…smile and laugh with me! I was worried since you didn't look for me for the pass few days" he continued.

"I've always liked you…That's why I broke up with her…before I met you I thought that she was the one that was important…but after that…I…" he said, his bangs covered his eyes. You blushed hearing those words. Kyoya talked that much? Before you could say anything, you suddenly felt his lips pressed against yours. Your mouth opened in shock and he took the opportunity to explore the cavern. You immediately pushed your own tongue inside his mouth as you explored every inch of it and it actually tasted like strawberry.

You blushed heavily, realizing what you actually did. He grabbed you by the head and gave a peck on the forehead. "I will always love you…" he smiled. You gave him a small grin with a small blush.

"Me too!" you perked as you tackled him with a hug and he ruffled your hair. "But…first you have to be in High School!" he smiled hugging you back. "Eh..?" you whined, pouting at him.

Hirai : Thats all, please review. If there's any mistake, tell me. XD!


	2. Should I continue?

Hirai : Originally this is a one-shot, but I decided to try out if it's not. Well this is just a preview if this is not a one-shot. What do you think? Should I continue or not? Thanks for the reviews guys...T.T I appreciated it!!!

* * *

The pairings will be;

Kyoya X OC X Hikaru

TamakiXHaruhi

HaniXReiko Kanazuki (Appeared in Manga, volume 10)

Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran High Host Club.

* * *

Okay, before we can start the preview, there're important things I wanted to tell you.

1. Remember, Kaoruko(OC) is in Class 3-A, middle section so she's in the same class with Yasuchika Haninozuka (Hani's little brother) and Satoshi Morinozuka (Mori's little brother). Those who watch the manga should know both of them.

2. In this story, Hikaru hair color is dark ash which is same as the manga version.

3. Kaoruko lives alone in a small apartment, she doesn't have any parents.

5. Kyoya's fiancé's name is Haruka Kino.

* * *

_SLAP!_

"I want you to break all ties with that peasant!" Yoshio roared. Kyoya just remained silent as he didn't want to make is father more angrier than before.

He knew that his father wouldn't accept Kaoruko. He knew that his father prefer him to be with his fiancé, Haruka… But still, he wants to be with Kaoruko.

"Don't you know that what people think if you're with that little girl!? She's just fifteen and you're twenty one!!" his father continued. Kyoya's blood boiled hearing those words coming out from his father's mouth, but decided to keep quite so that his father wouldn't kill him. _Don't say bad things about Kaoruko when you don't know her, bastard…._

"No matter what happens, I, Yoshio Ohtori will not allow that lowly peasant to enter this mansion and I will not allow you two going out together!" Yoshio declared as he walks off angrily.

"Kyoya……" a woman suddenly placed her hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Don't worry, Fuyumi-ne chan… I won't be defeated that easily……" Kyoya assured his older sister. For the first time, Kyoya seemed hesitant and worried what will happen soon. _Kaoruko…._

Fuyumi just sighed of tireness, "Kyoya, I'll convince dad to accept Kaoruko-chan for who she is… don't worry…" Fuyumi smiled sadly, hoping Kyoya would loosen up a bit.

X-X-X-X

Here you are, making dinner for yourself. You blushed furiously as you remembered what Kyoya did to you earlier…

_Flash Back_

"_I've always liked you…That's why I broke up with her…before I met you I thought that she was the one that was important…but after that…I…" he said, his bangs covered his eyes. You blushed hearing those words. Sasori talked that much? Before you could say anything, you suddenly felt his lips pressed against yours. Your mouth opened in shock and he took the opportunity to explore the cavern. You immediately pushed your own tongue inside his mouth as you explored every inch of it and it actually tasted like strawberry._

_End of Flash Back  
_

You sat down on the cushion waiting for the sup to be cooked. You stared at your parents' picture as you smiled.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, (Mom…dad…) Kyou wa….Kyoya-kun watashi ni kissu shiyo…(Today, Kyoya kissed me.) Watashi yima wa shiawase desu yo, takara shinpai shinai yo, Okasan, Otou san…(Now, I am really happy so don't worry about me..)" you smiled happily.

Your expression saddens after suddenly remembering, Hikaru acted weird after you told him about what happened earlier.

"_Hehe, Hikaru today Kyoya kissed me and he confessed his feelings to me!" you smiled happily. "Is that why you call me out here, just to tell me this?" Hikaru asked with a hint of angry tone. _

_You blinked. "Hikaru? Is something wrong…?" you asked worriedly as your hand found the way to the sleeve of his shirt. He pushed your hand away forcefully and sent you a glare._

"_Look, Kaoruko, I am tired of helping you out with Kyoya. Since you liked him so much so be it." He exclaimed leaving you behind._

"Hmm…I wonder what's wrong with Hikaru…" you mumbled sadly.

* * *

Hirai : Well this is just preview, so I don't know whether I should continue or not…so please tell me should I continue or not? T.T


	3. Chapter 3

**Hirai : ENJOY!!! ^^**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran High Host Club. **

.Ame : Yeah I know Chika and Satoshi should be in High School department…but I wanted Chika and Satoshi to be in Class 3-A because I don't like putting too much OC to much cause some readers don't like stories with many OCs. I hope that you'll continue to read my story ^^ and please point out if anything wrong with my stories.

_

* * *

_

Dosh ta no…..Hikaru……. (What happen, Hikaru…?)

_Nande……? (Why?)_

_Hikaru, watashi ni kirai na no ka? (You really hate me that much?)_

You couldn't stand it anymore, without a second thought you took your jacket and left the house.

You could feel the wind brushed against your face as you ran towards the Hitachiin mansion. Good thing the Hitachiin mansion is not too far from your house.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hikaru, I saw you left Kaoruko-chan alone at the bridge. Now that's not a good thing to do." Hikaru looked up his twin who had the same face as him except the hair color.

"I just can't help it, Kyoya this, Kyoya that…"Hikaru continued, burying his face into the pillow during the process. "That's why I let all my anger out….." Hikaru continued.

"What's so great about the demon king anyway!!? I appreciate her more than Kyoya..." Hikaru growled.

"I know, but you should say sorry to her." Kaoru sighed at his brother stupidity.

Hikaru shifted his gaze to the window, it's raining heavily. He knew there'll be thunder soon. Good thing now Haruhi and Tamaki were together in Hawaii.

"Worried?" Kaoru broke the silence. Hikaru's eyes sadden, "Hmph, maybe Kyoya is with her by now." Hikaru said without any hesitation as he clenched the bed sheets. There's a sudden silence, only the sound of rainfall can be heard.

=-=-=-=-=

_Finally……._ You panted heavily letting the raindrops fall on you. You're too busy trying to breathe not noticing hazel eyes eying on you outside the window.

~Hikaru's P.O.V~

"Hikaru, Kaoruko's here…." My eyes widen as I rushed to Kaoru looking outside. _Kaoruko?_

Without wasting any minute I rushed outside ignoring the maids' questions.

Once I am out, heavy rain drops greeted me as I ran outside to meet her. Good thing there's no thunder today…..as I felt the rain will stop soon.

"Hikaru……" she said, smiling a little. "You're mean, leaving me like that just now." She continued. At this time I can't find any words to say to her. Why now?

Why every girl that I loved doesn't love me back? Am I no good enough?

I felt her hand touch me cheek, "You're crying aren't you? Hikaru?" She asked, feeling the tears flowing out from my eyes. _I looked like an idiot…. Crying in front of a girl…_

"No I am not. It's the rain, idiot." I replied simply. Without any hesitation, I quickly hugged her. She squeaked a little as I hugged her without warning, but she hugged me back.

I really love her……really…

~End of P.O.V~

While you and Hikaru hugging, you two didn't notice grey eyes watching your form with jealousy. "Kyoya-sama, should we leave now, that you know the girl is safe?" a rough voice asked. "Thank you for allowing to go out." Kyoya said sadly.

"We better hurry before your father returns. I don't want to get fire." The guard informed as he handed the black umbrella to Kyoya.

"_No matter what happens, I, Yoshio Ohtori will not allow that lowly peasant to enter this mansion and I will not allow you two going out together!" Yoshio declared as he walks off angrily._

"Kyoya-sama?" "Nothing, let's go. " Kyoya merely stated as he got into the limo.

* * *

**Hirai : Please review and no flames…. I don't like those… T.T but if there's any mistake feel free to point out kindly. ANYONE mind telling me what's Mary-Sue!!?? I don't know what it is!!! Please help me!**


End file.
